Felli Loss
Appearance Felli has knee-length, silver hair and silver eyes. She wears the traditional white and blue Military Arts' uniform top, cream shirt and red tie, with a short white skirt with frills. She pairs this with high, white socks and white boots. In action she wears 17th platoon black combat uniform. Biography Felli is the Nen-I user of the 17th platoon and a 2nd year. She comes from Santo Brug, a city of trade. She rarely speaks and shows little emotion. Like most Nen-I operators, Felli receives a great influx of information in her brain, and her mind is unable to handle the strain of responding to every bit of information. Because of this, she has a hard time making common facial expressions, such as smiling. and showing afffection though she can get really angry easily. Her brother is the head of the student council in Zuellni, Karian Loss. Felli is a gifted Nen-I user and because of that she was forced into Military Arts by her brother and thus despises him for it. Felli's power is extremelly strong and she always tries to hide that fact. Felli kicks someone or something everytime she's angry. She works part time at a cafe, which Sharnid recommended, where the waitresses dress up as maids. She is shown not having culinary skills. She kicks Layfon in the leg every time he does something wrong and will also hit her brother whenever he's being too noisy. After learning of Layfon's nickname "Lay-ton"(Lay-Fie in english dub version), she insisted on calling him "Fon-Fon." She also has taken a liking to Layfon in a romantic sense, showing clear signs of jealousy by copying Shante's little act by riding on Layfon's shoulders and blushing while Layfon teaches her how to swim. When she discovers Leerin's letter, she shows slight jealousy and attempted to press the matter but was to reluctant in the end. Additionally, after Layfon is hospitalized, Felli comes with flowers. She ends up keeping them because she spots flowers already delivered by Nina, making Felli react in a childish and jealous manner.Felli is described as one of the most talented Nen-I operators. Her DITE is a wand which holds many petal shaped pieces that are grey when inactive and are pink when active. These petals are utilized to send out telepathic messages to others. They can also transform into offensive daggers, if necessary. Felli is also capable of synchronizing with other people's pins to make up for distances she cannot cover. She, like Layfon, dislikes fighting and almost never tries when it comes to combat. However, when the order was given to retrieve Nina before the Kei-Ra Cannon fired again, her brother wanted her to stay. In contrast to her past actions, Felli nearly attacked her brother to force him to let her go. With the display of her newly-found will to protect the city, Felli showed that she had grown after meeting Layfon. Relationships Layfon "Wolfstein" Alseif :see article: Layfon "Wolfstein" Alseif From the beginning, Felli has felt a sort of kinship to Layfon as both were forced to join the military arts department by her brother Kalian. Layfon is also one of the few that has seen Felli smile, though she did drive her heel into his shin for seeing it. As the series progresses, Felli develops a rather obvious crush on Layfon, to the point of making excuses during swimming lesson simply so she can continue to hold his hand. Layfon himself shows Felli the utmost respect, both as his senior at the academy and as his friend. Despite the rather significant amount of time the two spend together, Layfon remains oblivious to her feelings for him. However, these feelings never seem to stop her from punching or kicking him when he does or says something stupid. Karian Loss :see article: Karian Loss Kalian is Felli's older brother and president of the student council. Felli holds great disdain towards her brother because he forced her into the military arts rather than allowing her to find her own path in life. As such, Kalian is one of the most frequent victims of Felli's abuse, once kicking him with such force that she snapped his leg bone. Despite her cold and abusive treatment towards him, Kalian does show genuine affection for Felli, albeit in his own strange way. He even abducted Layfon during a their trip to the spa and threatened him when he thought he was trying to make a move on Felli. Nina Antalk :see article: Nina Antalk Nina is easily Felli's closest friend and vice versa. The girls are rather close to one another and often act like sisters more than a squad leader and her subordinate. Nina shows great concern for Felli when she was attacked in episode 4, and relief upon seeing her unharmed. Felli also does not seem to mind physical contact with Nina, making no attempt to resist when the latter hugged her and examined her for wounds, though the sudden embrace did seem to surprise Felli somewhat. Nina is also one of the few people that gets to see Felli smile, as she makes no attempt to hide it when with Nina as seen during their trip to the spa. Their closeness does not stop them from argueing over who gets to help Layfon and Mayshen cook, though this came off more as a playful spat than an actual arguement. However, Felli does get jealous of Nina's closeness with Layfon from time to time, and seems genuinely hurt that Nina refused to say where she had been after her sudden disappearence and return to Zuelni, though this could have been jealousy that Nina's presence was able to cheer up Layfon when she could not. Shante Laite :see article: Shante Laite Felli and Shante dislike each other a great deal. Felli seems to enjoy tricking Shante into hurting herself and often refers to her as a monkey, much to Shante's annoyance. Pics Gallery References External Links Category:Characters Category:17th Platoon Category:Zuellni Resident